A War within the Sol
by Cain Loasa
Summary: It has been 8 years since Cream's mother had died and 2 since Cream and Blaze have been dating and when wants to go to the Sol dimension who is Blaze to say no. When Cream sees the state that the Sol dimension is in she begins to to wonder if she should have came,but wants to be with Blaze no matter what happens. What will she do when Blaze disappears will she rise the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Sega does

Blaze sat down on the roof of her house in Sonic's dimension and thought about how the clouds looked that day. Ever since she had decided to stay in Sonic's dimension forever to stay near Cream she had found herself thinking of things like the cloud and how Cream's tail wiggled as she walked. At that note Cream came walking up the hill with a pole across her shoulders that held four fishes and the other held two buckets of water, at first Cream wouldn't have been able to carry any of the weight nor would she have wanted to, but after few months of training she was able to easily lift up 30 pounds at the least. Blaze slid down the roof, took the buckets of water from Cream, and took them into their shared house in the middle of nowhere just like they liked it. Two stone pots of water were already boiling ready for the fish that Cream was now slowly placing in the pots, Cream does most of the cooking and cleaning while Blaze did the hunting and protecting the home, but Blaze wasn't feeling very well today so Cream tried her hand at hunting. Blaze felt another flash of heat and pain start in her head and it worked its way down her body. Cream ran over to Blaze's side, help her onto the bed that they shared, and quickly looked her over.

"Are you okay Blaze?" Cream asked her

"Yeah, just another flash, it's nothing, but I'm happy that you care." Blaze told her

"Are you really sure it's good for you to be out of your dimension for this long, you might be having side effects from it, and if you ever want to go back I won't stop you." Cream told her

"Even if these are effects of it I'm not going back, not without you Cream." Blaze told her

"I know you promised that you promised my mom that you would keep me safe, that was 8 years ago, I'm 18 years, and I'd like to see your dimension." Cream told her

"Cream, the reason I stayed was mainly to stay by your side, but it was also to get away from that hell of a dimension that used to be my home." Blaze told her

"Don't you remember what you told me after my mom died that home is where your heart is because my heart is wherever you are and now where is your heart?" Cream asked her

"It's with you Creamie and you know that." Blaze told her

Cream smiled brightly and hugged Blaze tightly making her cough. Cream loosened her grip around Blaze's chest as she started to let go of Blaze, she wrapped her arms around Cream and pulled her close. Cream was surprised by how close they were to each other but she could truly get used to this.

"Do you really want to go?" Blaze asked Cream

"Of course I do." Cream told her

Blaze smile slightly and looked at Cream. To Blaze Cream had come a long way in her 8 years a lot more then Tail or anyone else, her breast were just the right size, her figure wasn't missing a single curve that it needed, and she was much more lady like than when Blaze first met her. She was wearing skinny jeans, a tight blue shirt, and Blaze's purple sweater. Blaze was just wear a dark green long sleeved shirt, shorts, and a leather jacket that Cream had insisted on buying her. Blaze slightly turned away from Cream, focused on the space in front of her, and a portal opened to the Sol dimension. Blaze gently took Cream hand and together they walked through the portal to the Sol dimension. When they walked out into the Sol dimension Cream first noticed the heat all around her, and then she noticed how her clothes changed into a light weight set of armor and Blaze's clothes changed into a heavy looking armor.

"You okay Blaze?" Cream asked her

"The war has gotten worse since I came 2 weeks ago." Blaze muttered

"You came back, without telling me, I love you, and I don't want to lose you too Blaze." Cream told her

Blaze gently wrapped her arms around Cream as she started to cry, Blaze couldn't help but blame herself for Cream crying, but she had to come every once and a while to help her people. Blaze gently ran her hands down Cream's back and soon Cream had stopped crying. Blaze gently lifted Cream's chin to where she was looking her in eyes, and she lightly kissed her lips.

"I love you Creamie, and I never want to hurt you on purpose." Blaze told her "We should get to the castle I don't want to be out here went the sentinels come out, and believe me they are not very much of conversationalist

Blaze gently took Cream's hand and they walked towards the castle. When they got to the castle, Cream was certain it was a castle, and they walked through the ruined courtyard. Silver walked towards them, quickly bowed, and walked with them beside Blaze.

"Report please Silver." Blaze told her

"Okay we've held the sentinels from the castle itself, but we've lost a lot of good soldiers today before you came." Silver told her

"How did this all start?" Cream asked her

"Why is she here?" Silver asked Blaze

"She has as much right to be here as you do, Silver." Blaze told him calmly

"Okay then, the war started when Blaze left the first time, at that time we didn't know that her presence in our dimension was the only thing holding the seal in place that kept the sentinels away, but when they first attacked we weren't ready for it." Silver told her

"Come on we better get inside." Blaze told them

Cream nodded to followed Blaze inside with Silver bringing up the end, when they got to the front door the guards didn't question her while she guided Cream through the castle and into the war room. Cream could only guess that the war room used to be Blaze's bedroom, but she must of given it up because it was in the middle of the castle and it was also unbreachable from the outside.

"Silver we're to take a nap real quick so could you please leave?" Blaze asked him

"Certainly my queen." Silver replied

"If you're queen of the Sol dimension what would that make me, a second queen?" Cream asked Blaze

"Basically, so you would be my girlfriend for now and if we get married the sol dimension will have two queens." Blaze told her

Cream watched as Blaze easily took off her armor revealing her naked body underneath it, and as Blaze started to take of Cream's armor, which was less complicated than Blaze's, she felt a cold breeze down her back. As Cream's armor fell away from her body Cream actually realized that this was the first time they were in the same room naked, she quickly grabbed a blanket off of Blaze's bed and wrapped it around herself.

"Are you okay Cream?" Blaze asked her

"This is the first time we've seen each other naked Blaze, it's weird, and I don't know what to think." Cream told her

"It's okay Cream if you don't want me to see you naked then there are some undergarments in my dresser that you can wear I won't pressure you." Blaze told her

Cream looked at Blaze who had just sat down on her bed, after a while of thinking it over, Cream let go of the towel and it fell from around her. She saw Blaze smile a little when she sat by her, and Cream didn't care when Blaze placed her hand on her breast.

"Your heart is with me Blaze so my heart is certainly with you, so I should care if this is our first time seeing each other naked or our fiftieth." Cream told her

"I love you Cream and I will always love you." Blaze told her


	2. Chapter 2

Cream woke up with a start when she felt a cold breeze go down her entire body, after awhile she remembered that Blaze had taken off her armor, but she didn't remember falling asleep. She heard a shower going in the bathroom connected to the bedroom, but she was confused when she saw Blaze sitting on the end of the bed still naked.

"Blaze, are you going to take a shower?" Cream asked her

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Blaze replied

She stood up, help Cream out of bed, and together they walked to the bathroom and into the shower. When Cream stepped into the shower she about froze right to that spot due to water feeling like it was 30 degrees below, but when Blaze stepped in and wrapped her arms around Cream she felt better. After standing that way for a few minutes, Blaze grabbed a bottle of shampoo, and started to lather onto Cream's body. Blaze started on her legs slowly working her way up Cream's body and when she got to Cream's slit she got an idea.

"Hold still Creamie." Blaze told her

Cream did as Blaze told and held still as she felt Blaze's tongue brush against her slit, after awhile Cream got used to it and started to push her hips toward Blaze's face, and soon she moaning away as Blaze worked away on her. Soon she felt herself reach her climax and her juices flowed freely onto Blaze's face. As Cream's juices decreased flow Blaze got back her feet and was about to continue to clean Cream when she stopped her.

"You did something amazing to me, so I should repay you." Cream told her before crouching down

She started by rubbing just above Blaze's slit to make her a little wet so that she could do what she planned a little easier, and when she was sure Blaze was ready Cream pushed her pointer and middle finger up her slit. Cream felt Blaze tense up for a little while, but once she was used to Cream's fingers she easily relaxed. Once this happened Cream started to move her finger back and forth making Blaze moan quietly, she fingered Blaze for a while before her juices flowed over Cream's finger's and hand. She sniffed her fingers, and she tasted Blaze's juices. After savoring her juices for awhile Cream stood up so Blaze could finish washing her, and after Blaze was done Cream washed her and found out that Blaze's nipples were very sensitive.

"I'll come back to you two later." Cream laughed

"Really, why do you torture me?" Blaze asked her

As they stepped out of the shower and dried each other off Cream purposely brushed Blaze's nipples just so that she would moan, but then Blaze stuck her fingers up Cream's slit a little as retaliation and after a while they were dried off and laughing. There was a knock on the door and as it started to open Blaze panicked.

"Don't come in we're not dressed." Blaze told the person

The door closed and Silver started to talk, "We need your presence in the war room, as in right now."

"Okay just tell the others we'll be there shortly." Blaze replied

As Silver started to walk away Blaze heard Cream let a big breath of air, Blaze couldn't help but laugh even though it ended when Cream brushed her nipples. They both calmed down, Blaze handed Cream a set of light armor while she slipped easily into the set of armor Cream was wear yesterday, and Cream was a little embarrassed when Blaze had to help her put the armor on. Before they left Blaze gave Cream a quick kiss on her lips, which Cream gratefully returned with the same passion, and then they headed towards the war room.

"Cream, stay by me when we get to the war room." Blaze told her

"Okay, but Blaze how did this all start?" Cream asked her

"I'll… I'll tell you later." Blaze told her as they entered the war room

Cream looked around to people of different ages, gender, and physical condition in the spacious room, but what really got her attention was the big argument going on at the center of the room between Silver and a cat with golden fur. Blaze took Cream's hand and as they walked to the center of the room everyone turned to look at them. When they got to the group Blaze quickly got between ilver and the other guy and held them apart.

"We are at war you two, we need to be working together, not fighting every given moment." Blaze told them

"Blaze, tell him that his idea is crazy and very idiotic." Silver told her

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Silver, but what is your idea Kinto?" Blaze asked the other guy

"If I could get closer to the sentinel camp I could probably find their weakness." Kinto told her

"They have no weakness, and that's this plan is so stupid." Silver told him

"Blaze told me that she had taken down a sentinel with the power of the Sol Emeralds." Cream piped in

For the first time since Blaze separated Silver and Kinto did they notice her.

"Well, whose your friend Blaze, she cute." Kinto told her

"She my friend, and don't you dare think of doing anything to her." Blaze threatened while stepping between Cream and Kinto

"You don't have to worry 'bout me, a friend of Blaze's is a friend of mine." Kinto told her as he stuck his hand out

Cream shook his hand quickly before getting as close to Blaze as she could, but it only made everyone stare at her more. Blaze put her arm around Cream and kissed her cheek quickly before looking back at Kinto.

"How many people do you need for the mission?" She asked him

"I'll probably need maybe three or four." Kinto replied

"Okay, Hetsa, Jasper, Kira, and Frank, you all can go with Kinto." Blaze told them

Cream watched as four people came forward, a male cat, a female rabbit, a male dog, and a female lizard walked in front of Blaze and saluted her. Blaze saluted them back, they let their arm relax down beside them, and then they all hugged her tightly. When they separated Cream was looking at them all with a confused look.

"Cream, these are my friends Herta, Jasper, Kira, and Frank." Blaze told her "Guys, this is my friend Cream."

The four soldiers each shook Cream's hand at one at a time, and Cream had a huge smile on her face the whole time. After awhile of standing around Kinto quickly rallied the four soldiers and headed out to the outside world. Blaze suddenly passed out from a major pain in her head. When she looked around all she saw was darkness.

"Hello?" Blaze called out

"You will suffer our pain, you will lose the one you love, and then you will suffer." A voice told her

"Who are you?" Blaze asked the voice

She watched as a figure walked towards her and she almost cried as she saw herself.

"You can't be me, I would never hurt Cream." Blaze cried out as the world turned dark again


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze woke up in her bedroom, she saw that she was in a red silk night gown, and she saw Cream snuggled close to her fast asleep next to her. She brushed back Cream's hair, kissed her forehead, and got out of the bed. Blaze quietly walked out onto the balcony, when she felt the chill of the night wind she shivered, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Cream standing behind her in a similar red gown, and Blaze kissed her passionately. She felt Cream's hand snake under her gown and squeeze her right breast tightly, and even though Blaze tried to resist she couldn't help but moan. Blaze gently pushed her fingers into Cream's slit, they started to slowly back up to the bed until Cream fell backwards onto it and due to Blaze's finger in her slit it was pushed in straight through her hymen. Cream gasped from the pain but after awhile of wiggling around she got used to Blaze's fingers and as she got fingered Cream sucked on Blaze's breast.

There was a loud knock on the door making the two girls jump and they quickly separated as Silver poked his head into the room.

"Blaze, can I talk to you real quick?" Silver asked her

"It better be _real_ quick." Blaze replied as she got up

She joined Silver outside, he took a step away from Blaze when he saw how pissed off she was, he took what he wanted to talk about the problem slowly, but he knew he had to get straight to the point quickly.

"I think Cream might be in danger." Silver told her

"I know she might be in danger of me, when I fainted in the war room I meet a darker side of myself." Blaze replied "I don't want to put Cream in danger, so I was planning to leave after I said my good-byes, I just can't run the risk."

"You what will happen if you, she won't get treated well, right now we're in a war, and we can't take nicely to new-comers we don't know." Silver told her

"That why I need you to look after her, and if she asks where I am don't tell her just say you don't know." Blaze told him "It won't be a lie at least."

"You know I can't be that Blaze, I see Cream really loves you, but I will only do this since it's you asking and you're doing it to protect a friend." Silver replied

"She's my girlfriend." Blaze told him before entering her again

Silver could only stare at the closed door as the news that Blaze just told him sunk in he couldn't believe it, but the signs were always in front of him. He mentally slapped himself for not noticing how the two looked at each other, how they whispered to each other quietly when they thought no one was looking, and the soft moaning now coming from the room. Soon Blaze and Cream poked their heads through the door and quickly pulled into the room. Before he knew what was happening Blaze was giving Silver a blowjob, while he was being force to eat out of Cream- while he didn't mind it. Since this was his first time for any of it he blew his load quickly and he sensed Cream was getting bored.

"Blaze, you should show him how to do it correctly." Cream told her as she stood up

Blaze eagerly shook her head and laid down as Cream placed her slit over Blaze's mouth who in that same instant pulled her down hungrily eating her out. Silver watched intrigued by how Blaze's tongue, lips, and breath seemed to quickly push Cream over the edge quickly as her juices exploded into Blaze's mouth and some that didn't get into her mouth dipped onto her breast which Cream happily licked up.

"I'll leave you two to whatever, and no one will know about any of this unless you want them to." Silver told them before he left

When Silver left Blaze continued until Cream spun her around and did the same thing to her as she was getting fingered until they fell asleep in each other's arms. As Cream woke up, she got out of bed, got dressed, and exited the room to find Blaze sitting against wall with bloodshot eyes. She fell to her knees by Blaze and hugged her tightly, she stayed in this spot until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to find Silver looking at both of them with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" He asked Cream

"I don't know she was here when I woke up." She replied

Cream looked at Blaze as she hugged her back, and for all the years that both Silver and Cream knew her they saw fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong Blaze?" Cream asked her

"Nothing I'm okay." Blaze told her

When Blaze tried to stand up she collapsed to her knees and soon Cream was beside her helping her to her feet.

"Blaze are you still having side effects, Blaze are you okay? Blaze….?" Cream asked her

Cream was a little when Blaze looked at her, because instead her eye's being their regular amber color they changed to an unsettling dark red color like blood. She backed away from Blaze quickly, Silver pulled out his sword, but he was unsettled by the smile Blaze was giving.

"You will all fall at the peak of your greed, and it all starts with your little Blaze." She replied

"No, Blaze snap out of it, whatever this thing is we'll beat it together, but you got to let us help you." Cream told her

"Cream, run, get away from me." Blaze replied as she collapsed to her knees

Cream watched in horror as Blaze started to convulse on the ground, she felt tears stream down her face, and she felt Silver's hand on her shoulder.

"Cream, there's something about this whole thing that Blaze hasn't told you, but she has a reason behind it." Silver told her

"What hasn't Blaze been telling me?" Cream asked him

"There's something called a dimensional demon, we all have them, but they get stronger the more the person travels between any dimension." Silver replied "Blaze's demon has been getting out of control, and now I think she can't control it anymore."

"She wasn't afraid that I would get hurt, she trained me to be able to handle myself in any situation, Blaze was afraid that she was going to lose control, but I can't let that happen." Cream told him before picking Blaze

"We could take to infirmary, and we could easily monitor her condition there." Silver told her

"No, open the door to our bedroom, I want no one to know about what's happening to her, and I hope you can understand." Cream told her "Even though frankly I don't give a shit what you think right now."

Silver understood what Cream was going right now, so he couldn't blame her as he opened the door and she coldly brushed by him. He watched as she gently placed Blaze on the right side of the bed, sat down beside her, and brushed a few loose strands of hair out of Blaze's face. Silver quickly left not wanting to ruin their moment and he ran straight into Kinto who looked a little worried.

"Kinto are you alright?" Silver asked him

"I need to talk to Blaze right now." Kinto replied

"She's asleep right now; I'll come and get you when she wakes up." Silver told him

"I need to tell someone what I saw, I don't care who, but I need to tell someone." Kinto told him

Silver looked around quickly before pulling Kinto towards a secluded area and he had Kinto lay down a therapist chair.

"If you're trying to make a joke, this isn't funny." Kinto replied

"Don't know you seem to need a physiologist, and why don't you tell me your problems." Silver told him

"There's something else I need to tell you." Kinto told him

"What's on your mind?" Silver asked him

"I love you Silver." Kinto replied

Cream looked over at Blaze who was now sweating massively, she pulled out the ice cold wash cloth that she had been soaking in water, and she walked over to Blaze. She laid the cloth on Blaze's forehead who was now shivering even though the last time Cream took her temperature it was a good 150 degrees, Cream had earlier taken off Blaze's clothes in case were to heat her up anymore, but that didn't seem to help. Cream rubbed her eye to stay awake, she looked out the window into the darkness of the night, and she had been taking care of Blaze for the past four hours without a break. She laid down by Blaze who was restless, but Cream could only guess that it was because she was fighting whatever was trying to taking over her mind and body. Without any warning sleep over took Cream, but her sleep wasn't peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

Cream opened her eyes to find herself in a dim room, when she tried to get up she found that she was bound to a chair, and then she heard footsteps in front of her. When the person came out of the shadows her heart skipped a few beats, Blaze was standing in front of her except her eyes were the same dark red color, her fur was grayish color, and her coat was black.

"Who are you, and don't say your Blaze because I know you aren't her." Cream told her

"Oh, but I am Blaze just her darker side." Blaze replied

"No you aren't Blaze would never want to harm anyone." Cream replied

"Shut up, you're so fucking annoying." Blaze shouted

Cream winced at the words, she knew that the thing in front of her wasn't Blaze, but with it talking in Blaze's voice it still hurt her. She felt tears start to go down her face slowly, but she couldn't wipe them away due to her hand being bound behind her. Cream watched in fright as the thing in front of her sheathed a dagger and started to walk towards her. As she felt the dagger slice into her skin shallowly she stifled back a cry.

"Come on, cry out and this will be over in no time." Blaze told her

Cream bit her lip as the dagger cut into her again, and this time it sent a searing pain up her arm. She shivered as Blaze licked her neck, and it satisfied the monster that was using Blaze's form to torture her.

"Just so you can scream out my name when we're having sex, it's Jharmin." Jharmin told Cream

Cream stared at Jharmin fearfully as she cut of Cream's clothes easily and then snapped a collar around her neck.

"That collar while issue a shock if you try to get away from don't listen to me." Jharmin whispered to Cream

As Jharmin untied Cream she tried to run, but like Jharmin said it issued a shock that easily brought Cream to her knees. It continued to shock her until she was on her side gasping for breath, and she watched Jharmin took off her own clothes and walked towards her. Jharmin pulled Cream to her feet roughly, she started to kiss her, and since Cream didn't want to get shocked again she kissed back. Jharmin shoved her pointer and middle finger up Cream's slit making her legs go weak, and the end she fell with Jharmin on top of her. As Jharmin finger Cream, she pushed her pointer finger up Jharmin's tail hole and pushed it in as far as she could, and she heard Jharmin moan softly.

"So, your ass is sensitive?" Cream asked her

"Fuck me hard bitch!" Jharmin panted

Cream smiled as she started to enjoy this, and soon she started to finger Jharmin ass quickly making her moan. Jharmin started to push another finger into Cream slit when she felt herself tighten slightly, she took her fingers out of Cream's slit and pushed her down to where her mouth was level with Jharmin's slit.

"Eat me you whore." Jharmin told her

Cream smiled slightly right before she started to suck and nibble on Jharmin's slit, and she was reward by Jharmin moaning loudly. She felt something brush her slit and when she looked down she saw that Jharmin's tail was shaped like a male's member. Cream looked at it as it slowly pushed it way into her slit, she felt like she was going to hit her climax, but she didn't as Jharmin's tail when back and forth inside of her. Soon Jharmin hit her climax and juices exploded over Cream's face and chest. Cream spun Jharmin around and started to suck hard on her tail as Jharmin ate out of her, and soon she felt Jharmin's tail harden and push farther down her throat.

"This amazing bitch, we'll have to do this more often." Jharmin told her

Cream suck hard on Jharmin's tail and licked it as she started to taste precum, but so she wasn't able to hold back her climax as her exploded out of her onto waist while some still got into Jharmin's mouth. After Cream's climax stopped Jharmin rubbed herself on Cream's waist and licked up al juice she could and sucked out the juices that were still in Cream's slit. For awhile longer Cream sucked on Jharmin's tail its juices exploded out into her mouth, although she tried to swallow it all it flowed out of her mouth onto her breast, and Jharmin started to lick it up. When her tongue went over Cream's breast it made her shiver from the touch, and Jharmin had gotten all the juices off Cream's body she picked her up. Cream gasped as she felt Jharmin's tail force its way into her ass and start to pump her roughly while Jharmin pinched Cream's breast.

"Fuck yeah, fuck me harder bitch." Creams told Jharmin

She got her wish as Jharmin's tail seemed to get bigger and pounded her harder. Cream felt like she ass was going to rip open as her breast started to leak, and soon she felt Jharmin release another load into her ass. Jharmin started to fade as Cream started to wake, but she left with a message.

"I'm just a dream away bitch and don't forget that." Jharmin laughed before giving Cream the finger

Author's note: I know short chapter, but I don't want any haters


End file.
